I Stand Alone
by S-leonie6
Summary: Seven years after Harry Potter's death, Hermione has been killed by Voldemort and Ron is a Death Eater. Ron's POV. Please, please review! Thx


Disclaimer: Not Mine.  
Summery: Seven years after Harry Potter's death, Hermione has been killed by Voldemort and Ron is a Death Eater. Ron's POV. Angst   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I Stand Alone   
By   
Stacey L Kendall  
~*~  
  
I stand alone, watching from a far as they slowly lower your coffin into the freshly dug earth. I don't cry. Not one tear escapes from my cold eyes. The ever changing magical world and the evil forces within it have hardened me over the years and so emotions such as crying, or even laughing are beneath me now. I have no right to cry for you anyway and you certainly don't deserve my tears because you ruined my life. I know that over the years you've grown to hate me and everything that I have become, but you drove me to this place, a place I never thought I'd be.   
  
Perhaps I should feel some sort of pain or loss, anything, but I don't even feel a sense of triumph. After all, I am alive and you are not. Knowing that I once loved you deeply doesn't effected me anymore. I closed my heart to that emotion many years ago and even if I could love, it wouldn't be you to whom I'd give my heart.  
  
I don't have anything to thank you for, not even the memory's that we shared. Memory's of a better life, before the hate within my body took over my every emotion, thought and feeling. Because of you, I don't know what it feels like to be happy. I haven't felt that emotion since before we lost our best friend, the same friend that we spent all those years fighting for.   
  
Many people died fighting for the famous Harry Potter. Dumbledore, Percy, Hagrid. Even Malfoy wanted to protect him in the end. I was one of those people. Ready to die for the good, but I am no longer that person. The only person I fight for is myself and the evil around me.   
  
Why did so many people have to die, just so he could live? What was so special about Harry Potter? That thought never crossed my mind until now. Of course, you never questioned your loyalties towards him and now your dead. Your dead because of him. What was there to be gained by throwing yourself at the Dark Lord? Harry Potter died many years ago and you couldn't bring him back.   
  
I remember your reaction when I told you that Harry had been killed by Voldemort. You didn't believe me. You wanted to see him for yourself, but I wouldn't let you. Harry's body had been unrecognisable. Of course, I was there when it happened, ready to die for my best friend and the whole magical world if I had to. I wanted to die a hero, just like Percy and my father had done, but instead he died for me. He was known as the hero, even in death.   
  
That was in our sixth year at Hogwarts. Almost 7 years ago now. I stopped loving you that year and everything changed for me. I knew you were heart broken over Harry's death, but I never realised just how badly you were hurting. I look back now and I know, I know why you were in so much pain. You loved Harry more than you were letting on, even to yourself.   
  
Why? After everything I'd done for you. I was foolish enough to care for you. All he ever cared about was himself and what he stood to lose. He didn't die for me, he died for himself because he was the famous Harry Potter. The boy who finally died at the hands of Voldemort. It was his destiny.  
  
I don't care that you never loved me. I realise now that I would have never been enough for you. You wanted Harry the hero, not me. I thought that you loved me, but you didn't even seem to care that I had survived. No one did because Harry Potter hadn't survived and that was the most important thing to everybody, especially you.  
  
You hardly ever talked to me after Harry's death and now I know why. I didn't think it could be true at first. You truly wished that Harry had survived and not me. Your love ran so deeply for Harry, you forgot about our friendship and the years I spent protecting you.   
  
Well. Now I'm the one who doesn't care. I don't care that you became an Auror to uphold Harry's honour and to fight for the good side. I don't care that, like Harry, Voldemort was the one to kill you. I don't care because I'm no longer fighting for the good side like you so foolishly tried to do. What's the point when the good can never win?   
  
I am a Death Eater and I have the mark, which is burnt into my upper left arm to prove it. I'm not Ron Weasley anymore; old reliable and kind hearted. You have driven me to kill Hermione, and I have only one regret. That it wasn't me who had the pleasure of killing you.   
  
I take one last look at your grave and the people standing around it. There aren't many people left in the world to mourn you. Your parents died long ago. I was the one who killed them. Who ever thought I'd be responsible for such an evil deed? Certainly not you. Of course, you didn't know that I killed your parents and now you'll never know.   
  
You really had no idea, did you? I've changed so much and it's all because of you.   
  
You know Hermione, I would have killed you that night to, had you been there, but I know you saw death as a way out, a way to end your pain and suffering, which this on going war brought into your life, however, I wanted you to suffer for what you have turned me into.   
  
A women with flaming red hair and white skin stands over your grave. After a moment she turns around as if she has felt my eyes upon her. She smiles almost evilly and I smile back, however the smile doesn't reach my eyes. It never does anymore. I know who the woman is of course. Ginny Weasley. My sister, the only person I still love and a fellow Death Eater.   
  
The remains of my family stand around your grave too. They don't know that Ginny is a Death Eater, but they will soon find out.   
  
Our master has ordered us to kill the remaining Weasley's tonight. I don't feel any guilt as I watch my mother being helped away by the twins. Bill and Charlie follow. Why should I? They are the people who showed no relief when I survived Voldemort's attack all those years ago. The only one that cared was Ginny.   
  
Maybe they knew why I survived. Maybe they knew that I would become a Death Eater. It doesn't matter now. I may not feel happiness anymore, but I have what I want. My master and the love of my sister and she will show her love for me by helping to kill our family at midnight. After all, they mean nothing to us anymore. We have each other, Ginny and I and our life is to serve our master, and die for him. Just as I would have died for you all those years ago Hermione.   
  
The End  
  
*SLK* 


End file.
